My Darling Little Wife
by snheetah
Summary: Robby thinks about Susan


**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

As Miley and Jackson went to bed, Robby Ray went into the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate. Miley had one of concerts tonight and he was really exhausted but he was also sad. Something on the stage when Miley was performing really touched him. Miley had dedicated her concert to her mother for today was her birthday. Robby sat on the couch and closed his eyes.

_I met you at the restaurant_

_Your eyes were addictive_

_Your accent was cute and thick_

_Your hair was brown and curly_

_Those red plump lips_

_That skinny-paled body_

_Those green emerald eyes_

_Now that you're gone I'm filled with cries_

_Our wedding was at the restaurant where you worked_

_Then there was the after-party_

_After a year or so you were pregnant_

_We had our first son named Jackson_

_We helped him take his first steps_

_We helped him get through the chicken pox_

_We got him to school_

_He didn't think that it was cool_

_But I bet you're proud where he is now_

_Off at the community collage _

_After two years our son was two_

_And you were pregnant too_

_We had our second child and fist baby daughter Miley_

_She made us all smiley_

_We helped her take her first steps_

_We helped her get through the flu and chicken pox_

_We got her to school_

_She thinks that it was cool_

_You'll be proud where she is now_

_She has a wonderful music career and great friends_

_Eight years ago you were at the hospital_

_The heart monitor beeping_

_The IV connected to your arm_

_You were on the hospital bed_

_With the white sheets over your body_

_I sat next to you_

_Watching you_

_Your green eyes looking at me_

_I can't bear to think of that poisonous word_

_You had cancer_

_BREAST CANCER!_

_You were really weak_

_You light hand touched my face_

_Your lips curled into a smile_

_You were almost in heaven in a mile_

_Into the bright light_

_And you were soon going to lose sight_

_The children were at home_

_And we were all alone_

_I still hear Miley's and Jackson's cries when they found out_

_You mouthed 'I love you'_

_I said, "I love you too"_

_I kissed you hand as the tears escaped from my eyes_

_The monitor beeped and there was the flat line_

_Your hand was falling but I caught it and began to squeeze it_

_Hoping to bring you back_

_But you died_

_I felt torn inside_

_So I knew that this was good-bye_

_The doctors covered you beautiful face with the sheets_

_They carried you away_

_I'll never ever forget that day_

_And it's sad that you had to leave this way_

_Your funeral was sad_

_After we buried you we were covered in mourn_

_Even our children were torn_

_After a few years passed_

_Our children are fine and going on with their lives_

_But our cries are silent_

_We miss you_

_But I miss you most of all_

_Because you are my darling little wife_

Robby had his head rested on the couch. He was still the cup of warm chocolate. He suddenly woke up because there was a light tapping on the window. He heard a crack of lighting and a pitter-patter of the rain. He looked at the window and saw a woman with a light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She had a cute smile, beautiful brown curly hair, red plump lips, a skinny-pale body, and emerald green eyes. Her teeth were pearly white and she was smiling at Robby.

"Susan?" Robby asked out loud. The woman nodded at him. _It couldn't be_ he thought as he continued to look at her. He put the hot chocolate on the table and walked towards the window. As he approached the window the figure of Susan disappeared into a silver mist. Robby opened the window and found a robin hopping on the windowsill. The robin was wet, covered with black-brown feathers, and had a white breast with a red heart.

_There's no robin like that_ Robby though. The bird perched on his finger and Robby took it inside. He gave the robin some sunflower seeds and water to drink. The bird shook itself to get rid of the water and its feathers got all fluffy. The rain stopped outside and the full moon was out. The robin let out a chirp and flew out the window. Robby ran to the window and saw the bird coming back. The bird gave him a tiny peck on the nose and it flew to the moon where it puffed up and exploded. Its feathers lightly swayed back and forth as they lightly touched the ground. Then there was a silver mist making its way into the heavens. Robby smiled as he shut the window and walked upstairs to go to bed. He saw his wife on last time. His darling little wife.

* * *

THE END


End file.
